1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to network communications and more specifically to forward packet recovery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, data is sent between computing devices across a communications network (e.g., the Internet) in packets. The packets may be generated according to a variety of protocols such as Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), User Datagram Protocol (UDP), or the like. During transmission, packets may be lost, corrupted, or received out of order. In these instances, the computing device sending the packets may resend the packets or the computing device receiving the packets may reconstruct the packets using known methods.